


trembling rose

by ElasticElla



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Undeath, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raina opens her eyes, heavy and awkward, and the words trudge up her scratchy throat slow. </p>
<p>“I thought we'd never speak again Skye.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	trembling rose

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2340549#cmt2340549) prompt over at the femslash kink meme

Raina opens her eyes, heavy and awkward, and the words trudge up her scratchy throat slow. 

“I thought we'd never speak again Skye.” 

Her hair's shorter now, she looks older, less soft. Raina's too busy thinking of her to really consider herself, or what must have happened. 

“A cure was found,” she says, and Raina suddenly feels the absence of pinpricks all over her skin. Skye's eyes are apologetic now, “It was the only way to bring you back.” 

“I need a mirror.” 

She doesn't want to believe Skye's words. Her evolution had been painful and slow to accept, but it was a part of her. It was the specialness that united them, that allowed her to save Skye. 

There's a full length mirror in the front of the all white room, and she wants to punch through the glass. The girl in the mirror wears a pretty flower dress, and is as pretty as can be. 

She's normal. Frail and weak looking, and not even her vanity makes her feel any better. (There was freedom in being a monster, in not trying to please others that she learned too late.)

“I need a drink, and you owe me a story.” 

.

It's a good story. Only, Skye goes by Daisy now, and Daisy doesn't feel like someone who needs saving. Or maybe, she's no longer fated to be that person. She isn't special anymore, an odd new feeling. Daisy is still inhuman. She's perfected her powers, and she looks like a hero. 

It's a good story. Only, Ward is still alive, and she wants him dead. She doesn't like the look on Daisy's face when she talks about him, bitter and resigned, wants to help. (She always did like helping when it was something she wanted too.)

It's a good story. Only, she doesn't know why they brought her back. She does know it isn't personal, so she doesn't ask. Doesn't disrupt the quiet fantasy that Sk- _Daisy_ wanted her alive.

.

She works in the lab. There isn't much else she can help with, and it's not like she exists to the outside world anymore anyways. She's tempted to see Daisy's father, her own almost-sometimes slightly adopted father, but Daisy said they had to wipe his memory. The rest of her contacts are dead, or she wishes they were. So she stays and works in the lab. 

Daisy comes by after missions, sometimes bloody and bruised, and Raina's heart catches in her throat. It isn't supposed to do that, they obviously weren't fated to be anymore. But she still wants and craves and worries away in the lab. 

Simmons is trying to make a portal to another world. Once upon a time she would have forced her way on the project team, would have been certain her destiny was coming closer. Instead, she works on antidotes to diseases too big for a single researcher to solve. (It's nice to have a daunting task, it makes her feel grounded.)

.

Daisy catches her staring at herself in the mirror, a tight frown on her face. It's just too much sometimes- the change back. She tells herself she isn't worthless, but-

“You're beautiful,” Daisy says and Raina can't help a small bitter laugh. 

“A small comfort,” Raina spits out, glaring at her perfectly flat face. “Miniscule.” 

“Hey,” Daisy says, turning her around, away from the mirror with hands on her shoulders. “You saved so many of us. My… mother, she was waging- you know. You can do whatever you want now.” 

“I can't see the future.” _Our_ future, she corrects mentally.

“I know,” Daisy says, squeezing her shoulders. “But I could only save one inhuman, and I thought this time I could be your guardian angel.” 

“Oh.” 

And Raina doesn't know who leaned in, but they're kissing. She has a near-hysterical thought that it's a good thing her thorns are gone, and then she only feels.

.

Dating seems too casual a word, but whatever it is, it slides into Raina's new life easily. She works in the lab until Daisy's done for the day, sneaking in and directing breezes in strategic locations. The first time Raina's halfway to orgasm before she spots a hiding Daisy, biting her knuckles and grinning in the dark corner, and she drags her off to her bunk. 

Raina likes to get her back after an orgasm or two. Feathers are her favorite, dragging the light tips over Daisy's naked body, as she shivers and swears she won't do it again. It's a pretty lie, really a promise for the opposite, and Raina likes this game. 

Lately, she likes a lot of things.


End file.
